


more than fine

by picknicki



Series: The Andrews Family [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief Domestic Violence Scene, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hero!Archie is Best Archie, It Ends Fluffy I Promise, Jeronica if you squint hard enough, Marriage, Mentions of Hal Cooper - Freeform, Pregnancy, Wedding, barchie, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picknicki/pseuds/picknicki
Summary: betty cooper is always just fine. and archie andrews is always there to save her when she's not fine anymore.orbetty enters an abusive relationship and who should swoop in but archie 'white knight' andrews





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and welcome to another shameless Barchie fic! This one will be two parts and I'm over the moon about it! I've got lots of ideas swimming around in my head so I hope you enjoy reading some of them.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of and a brief scene of domestic violence.

Betty Cooper sat across from her best friend of almost 23 years with a wide grin on her face. The duo was sitting in their usual booth at Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe, each sipping on a milkshake (double chocolate for Archie and strawberries and cream for Betty) and sharing a plate of fries. Betty was relaying the utterly romantic proposal that her now fiance Ben had set up for her. Archie nodded attentively and “ooed and ahhed” at all the right parts. But none of that wiped the furrowed brow or concerned look off of his face.

“Okay what gives Andrews? You are never this quiet,” Betty sighed and looked at her best friend. “Aren’t you happy for me, Arch?”   
“Betty of course I’m happy for you,” Archie let a small smile grace his face before it dropped again. “I’m just… worried that’s all. You’ve only known Ben for nine months, are you sure you want to marry him?”   
Betty set her milkshake down and took Archie’s hand in her own. Having known the boy so long, Betty knew that he just wanted her to make the right decision. Like when he told her she shouldn’t get bangs. He was right then, but Archie was not right about Ben. 

Betty and Ben had met at La Bonne Nuit a few months back. He had grown up in Greendale Ben was loving and caring and yes maybe things were moving a little fast but Betty knew deep down that her and Ben were meant to be. The way he made her laugh, the way he remembered all of her favorite things, the way his smile made her feel. Betty had never felt like that about a guy before.

_ There was one other guy.  _

“Archie, I am fine. I love Ben and he’s such a great guy. I know you’re looking out for me, but I’m okay I swear,” Betty smirked at her best friend as she took her milkshake back into her hands. “Now, how do you feel about being my man of honor?”   
+

“Come on Betty, it’s not a big deal. It’s just one night and I swear Mitch will keep an eye on me.”

“No Ben, I told you I wasn’t comfortable with that. Why can’t you respect that?”

“You’re such a buzzkill, Betty Cooper.”

Archie knocks on the already open door of Betty’s apartment and she greets him with a relieved sigh and a big hug. Betty is still clad in her pale pink bathrobe and her blonde hair rests in curlers around her head. Over her shoulder, Archie can see Ben frowning as the duo hugs. 

“Arch I’m so glad to see you! I just need another minute to get ready. Veronica, Josie, Cheryl, and Toni are meeting us down there.”

Archie nods silently as Betty walks away, curlers flying wildly around her head. Ben turns to Archie as soon as Betty is out of earshot and grins. 

“You sure you don’t wanna come slum it with the guys? We’re going down to Freddie’s,” the look of mischief on Ben's face worries Archie as he stares at the older man. 

“Isn’t that a strip club?”

“Yeah dude, it’s my last night of freedom!! I’ve gotta live it up,” Ben leans in closer to Archie and slings an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t tell Bets though, she doesn’t want me going out.”

“Is that what you were arguing about before? She didn’t want you to go to a strip club and get drunk,” Archie pauses and takes in Ben’s glassy eyes and easy smile. “Well, more drunk than you already are. Come on dude, Betty is gonna be your wife! Can’t you show a little respect for her wishes?”   
Ben scoffs and walks away from Archie into the kitchen of the small apartment he shared with Betty. His hands reached for a glass of whiskey on the counter and Archie watched with a calculated stare as the man took a deep gulp of the amber liquid. Archie had never been particularly fond of the man his best friend had fallen in love with. His greasy black hair was always slicked back with too much gel and his deep brown eyes always seemed dead to him. 

“I’ll listen to her when I’ve got a ring to hold me down, yeah?”

“Okay I’m ready!”

Archie can feel his throat tighten as Betty walks into the kitchen. Her blonde hair is now laying in gentle curls on her shoulders, free from its usual ponytail. She’s sporting a silky white dress that hugs her around the bodice then flows to right above her knees. Betty twirls slightly and smiles brightly at the two men in front of her. Archie can’t seem to find words.

“Wow Betty you look…”

_ Amazing. Beautiful. Like a goddess. _

“Hot,” Ben finishes Archie’s sentiments, if not quite as elegantly as he would have. Ben downs his drink then turns back to Betty. “You’re really going to wear that out?”

Archie can see Betty’s smile fade away, something he’s noticed quite often in Ben’s presence. Her arms cross subconsciously over her chest as she sets a stony glare on Ben. Before either parties can start an argument, Archie grabs Betty’s signature pink peacoat by the door and grabs her hand. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow Ben, enjoy your night.”

Archie rushes Betty out the door and almost breathes a sigh of relief when they’re out of Ben’s eye line. The pair hurry down the stairs outside of Betty’s apartment and into Archie’s truck. 

“You okay Betty,” Archie asks once he and Betty are comfortably settled into the back of the cab and headed to the posh nightclub in Greendale that Veronica has chosen for Betty’s bachelorette party. Betty leans her head onto Archie’s shoulder and sighs.    
“I’m fine. I love Ben, I know sometimes he can be a bit… much. But I swear he’s not always like this,” Betty examines the sparkling ring on her left hand as she continues. “I think he’s just nervous for the wedding. I am too of course, but it’s just different for him.”

Archie nods and pretends to understand what his friend is saying. But he doesn't. He can’t understand why Betty would choose to start a life with Ben knowing how awful the man is. Seeing how horrible he is to Betty, Archie just can’t understand how someone could treat his best friend like a disposable plaything. But, Archie also knows that Betty holds a flame for the horrid man and so he smiles and nods and only buts in with his opinion every once in awhile. 

He’s trying, that’s more than he can say for Ben. 

+

“V, have you seen-”

“Your grandmother’s crystal bracelet? I have it right here,” Archie watched as Veronica walked over to Betty, gently grabbing her wrist and clasping the bracelet around it. “Take a deep breath Betty, you’re going to be fine.”

Betty nodded and sat on a chair nearby. She looked to be in the middle of a panic attack, her fingers already digging into the palms of her hands. Archie came over and kneeled down in front of her, pulling each of her fingers away from the palms and linking his hands through hers. Betty looked up into Archie’s eyes, showing him unshed tears in her deep blues. 

“Betts,” Archie’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Are you okay?”

Betty didn’t say anything, just stared into her best friends eyes. After almost 20 years of friendship, Archie knew what every little twitch, look, and noise from Betty Cooper knew. And today, instead of looking happy and overjoyed, Betty Cooper looked scared shitless. 

“Let’s get out of here Betts, my truck is parked around the corner and-”

“Archie,” Betty finally spoke and laid a soft hand on Archie’s cheek. “I can’t leave.”

“Betty what are you talking about? I’m going to get the car,” Archie tried to plead with his best friend but she just shook her head. “It’s okay, we can go stay with my mom for a bit and then-”

“Arch, I’m pregnant.”

Archie’s words stopped forming, his brain stopped working, and he’s pretty sure his heart stopped beating. The world around Archie Andrews stopped spinning for a minute as he realized there was finally something he couldn’t save Betty Cooper from. 

+

“If there is anyone who opposes the union of Benjamin and Elizabeth, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The words echoed through the church, reverberating and begging someone to object. 

Archie’s heart was racing as he contemplated screaming at Ben, lunging at him and punching him and not letting up until the man couldn’t hurt Betty anymore. But then, a soft hand fell onto his shoulder and he turned around to see Veronica giving him a soft look as if to say,  _ “It’s fine. We’ll take care of her.”  _

And for once in his life, Archie wasn’t sure if Veronica was right or not. 

+

While most days, Archie’s work as the resident music teacher and football coach at Riverdale High was exhausting, he also got to see Betty most days and that, he thinks, makes most days worth it. 

Betty Cooper, now Betty Rogers, sat down across from Archie in the teachers lounge, her belly now swollen with an obvious sign of a new life growing. Despite what should be the joys of growing a new life, Betty looked tired and worn down. The petite blonde reached for Archie’s cup of coffee, but he moved his cup out of her reach. 

“Archie,” Betty whined. “Please. I’m so tired. And I deserve it!”

“Sorry Betts, you can go grab some decaf,” Archie went to pat her arm in a gentle gesture, but Betty recoiled before he could get close enough. “Betty…” 

“I’m fine Archie,” Betty plastered on a fake smile as she got up from her spot at the table. She patted Archie’s arm as she left the lounge. “I’m off to find that decaf.”

“She’s wearing her navy blue sweater.”

Archie turned sharply to see his other best friend, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, sitting at the next table over. Jughead now ran the Blue and Gold and the Riverdale yearbook when he wasn’t managing Pop’s with Veronica. 

“What are you talking about Jug?”

“The navy blue sweater, she only wears it when...,” Jughead pauses as if trying to choose his next words carefully. “In high school, Betty would wear it whenever her dad had too much to drink the night before.”

Archie ground his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger. He remembered Hal Cooper very well and he hoped to God the man was rotting somewhere. 

Archie remembers the night so clearly, when Fred Andrews quietly opened his door at half past nine and asked him to keep an eye on Betty while he went next door. Archie has played his guitar for Betty as he tried to drown out Hal and Alice’s screams next door. He had tried not to say anything about the black and blue bruises on Betty’s arms, but when she started sobbing into his embrace, Archie knew he couldn’t let her go back home to that monster. 

“Oh shit.”

+

It’s not even a week after the sweater incident when Archie is eating dinner at his dads. He tries to make it over at least once a week and Fred is always more than happy to have his son. 

“Dad, I’m worried about Betty,” Archie says as he moves pieces of food around with his fork. “I think… I think Ben is a lot like Hal.”

Fred stops eating, sets his fork down, and stares at his son. Archies eyebrows are furrowed as he stares down at his hands, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he waits for his dad to say something. 

“Son, I don’t-”

Fred is interrupted by Archie’s phone ringing. The redhead pulls his phone out and scrunches his face up in confusion before answering the phone. 

“Betty? 

“Hey V, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow!”

Even though she’s trying to show enthusiasm, Archie can tell Betty’s crying. He stands up quickly, Fred following his son. 

“You know who this is right Betts?”

“Yes I do!”

“Are you okay?”

“Nope, not at all!”

Archie has now gathered that Ben is probably in the room, listening to Betty hold a conversation with ‘Veronica.’ Now he’s scared. 

“Hold on, Betty I’m coming now. Don’t move a muscle. I’ll be right there, Betts.” 

“Great see you then! Bye Veronica!”

Archie hangs up and then turns to his father, his face pale and his eyes glassy. 

“I’ll get my truck, come on son,” Fred Andrews slings his arm around Archie’s shoulders and the two hurry towards the apartment Betty lives in. 

+

When Archie knocks on the door and doesn’t get a response, he instantly panics. He tries the doorknob and is relieved that it gives way and lets him into the apartment. The living room is a mess, the couch toppled over and a bottle of whiskey leaking into the carpet and permeating the apartment with the scent. There’s a broken vase on the kitchen floor and he can already hear shouts and screaming, his mind immediately bring him back to Hal Cooper chasing Alice onto their front lawn before Tom Keller arrived. 

“Ben stop, let me go!”

Archie and Fred both run towards Betty’s frantic voice and find her huddled in the corner of the master bedroom, tears falling as Ben gets closer and closer to her. Just by his stance, Archie can tell the bastard is drunk. He watches as Betty’s arms instinctively shift down to cover her stomach, as if she doesn’t care anymore if he hurts her, but god forbid her child gets hurt. Ben lands a punch under her left eye and grabs her wrists firmly, throwing Betty onto the bed.

“Hey! Get off of her!”

Both Ben and Betty turn towards the door when Fred screams, his voice taking on a tone Archie has never heard before. Using the moment of distraction, Betty scrambles off of the bed and practically leaps into Archie’s arms, Archie wrapping them around Betty and laying a protective hand over her belly. When Ben makes a move towards them, Fred steps in front of him. 

“I suggest you leave,” Fred stares him down and when he doesn’t move, Fred gets closer to Ben’s face. “Now.”

Ben walks out of the room wordlessly as Betty dissolves into tears in Archie’s arms. All Archie wants to do is comfort the girl in front of him, but he knows there’s more important things to do right now. He needs to get Betty away from Ben as fast as he can.

“Betts,” Archie pulls away and stares at his best friend, softly rubbing a finger over her darkening cheek. “Go with my dad, go wait in the truck okay? I’m gonna pack you a bag and then we’re getting out of here, okay?”

Betty nods quietly, but makes no move out of Archie’s embrace. 

“Betty, I’ll be right there. I promise. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Betty finally nods and rushes into Fred’s arms, the two hurrying out the door. When Archie hears the front door close, he makes quick work of finding Betty’s suitcase and begins to throw her clothes and toiletries into the bag. He slips into the room down the hall and grabs the few bags of baby clothes that Betty had been squealing about with Veronica last week. 

After going around the two rooms and grabbing some things he thinks Betty would want or need, Archie headed back to the front room. Ben is sitting on the now upright couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand, when Archie comes in. He stands up and stares at Archie, his face a perfect picture of rage. 

“Don’t,” Archie breathes as he steps closer to Ben. “Don’t try and fight me right now. Don’t ever go and look for Betty again. Don’t even think about laying another goddamn finger on her. And don’t you  _ dare  _ think about ever seeing your kid. You’ve lost your right to  _ everything _ you pathetic piece of shit. If I see your grimy face in this town again, so help me God I will make sure the Southside Serpents have your photo memorized and know what you’ve done. You should’ve seen the last abusive husband they ran into.”

Ben swallows thickly as he nods at Archie, his face paling as he steps back to the couch. Archie turns and leaves the apartment, not looking back to see Ben’s reaction. 

+

After Fred drops Betty and Archie off at Archie’s townhouse, Archie makes sure that Betty is okay. He kneels before her in the guest bedroom, one hand gently caressing her bruised arms as he checks over her swollen face with the other. 

“Is the baby okay,” Archie breathes a sigh of relief as Betty nods. 

“He’s fine, still kicking away,” Betty’s hand is rubbing at her side and she lets out a chuckle. “He’s in my rib.”

Archie put his hand over Betty’s, feeling a constant, repetitive kick under it. 

“Hey kid, let your mom rest, she’s had a long day.”

Betty begins crying again and Archie doesn’t know what to do at this point. He’s never seen this Betty Cooper before. Tired, emotionally drained, a Betty who just wants a minute of peace. 

“Arch, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore,” Betty sobs as she curls further into Archie’s side. “I don’t have a home or a husband or anything now and soon I’ll have to stop working and how am I supposed to raise my baby?”

“Hey, hey Betts, no,” Archie shushes the blonde as he rubs her back. “You can stay here, I’ve got three rooms. And don’t worry about being alone, I’m gonna help you with this, with the baby and everything, okay?”

Betty cried until she fell asleep, Archie leaning over to tuck her into the guest bed. As he’s leaving, Betty stirs and sits up to look at Archie. 

“Please stay?”

Archie only nodded, stripping off his jacket and jeans and sliding in next to her. His arms slid around Betty easily as she snuggled into his chest. 

“It’s all gonna be okay Betty.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you SO MUCH for all the love on part one!! This was supposed to be a two part series but I had a breakthrough last night and added a whole other part! So part two is not the end!! I hope y’all enjoy this one as well and please let me know what you think!!

“Betty, come on! I don’t wanna keep my dad waiting!”

“Archie, I have a watermelon in my stomach right now, I’m going as fast as I possibly can.”

Archie chuckled and threw his arm around Betty’s shoulders. She looked beautiful today, dressed in a flowy blue dress that stuck to her bump and hit just below her knees. Now almost eight months pregnant, Betty had been living at Archie’s for two months now and he was still amazed by her everyday. 

“Sorry, I just don’t want to miss anything.”

“Arch, it’s dinner with your dad, we’re here every week,” Betty chuckled as she opened the door. “I don’t see how-”

“SURPRISE!”

Betty screamed and hid behind Archie as the group of people in Fred’s house laughed. Archie turned towards her and grinned nervously. 

“Sorry Betts, I wanted to surprise you I didn’t think it through,” he grinned and gently pushed Betty through the doorway. “It’s a baby shower!”

“Oh.”

Betty stood motionless as she looked over the crowd. Fred and her mom stood near the front, Polly and the twins, Veronica, Jughead, Cheryl and Toni. Even Kevin, who now lived in Boston, was there. Everyone she knew and loved stood waiting to welcome her and her son with open arms. Scared by her silence, Archie started to babble to save himself. 

“If it’s too much, we can just go. I just thought it’d be nice to celebrate the baby and everything.”

“Archie, it’s wonderful,” Betty turned and hugged Archie as tight as she could with her rapidly growing belly. “Thank you so much. For everything.”

Betty made her rounds and said hello to her friends and family, enjoying having all of them together. Archie would pop in next to her from time to time, handing her a dessert or a water, whatever he thought she needed.

Eventually, Betty saw a large poster that had been hung up by the door. One side had bets for when everyone thought that the baby would be born, along with how much he would weigh and measure. The other side was a list of name suggestions. Betty laughed as she read through some.  _ George, Kevin Junior, Anything but Forsythe, Samuel, Rocky, Billy.  _ Then she noticed the familiar scrawl that usually wrote out the grocery list on the fridge.  _ Hudson. _

“Betty, time for presents!”

Betty turned to see Veronica and Archie stacking up boxes and bags in front of the fireplace where Fred had moved his big leather armchair. She grinned at her best friends, the lengths they had gone to just for her, and realized that this is where she was meant to be all along. 

+

“Hey Betts! I brought burgers home,” Archie shut the front door quietly as he placed his keys on the table in the entryway. He frowned when he didn’t hear Betty respond to him. “Betty?” 

Archie walked past the living room and down the hallway to the room he shared with Betty. They really just shared a bed, nothing else. He knew Betty needed someone right now and he wasn’t going to say no to her. And feeling her in his arms every night comforted him with the fact that no one was going to hurt her. Archie had very reluctantly left her this morning as she complained that her back was killing her, but she had forced him out the door.

“Hi,” Betty breathed out, sitting up in bed with a sharp wince when she saw Archie. He rushed over to her side and looked her over. Her face was pale and her hair was slick with sweat. “Archie, I’m fine, really.”

“You do not look fine. No offense,” at that moment, Betty groaned and leaned into Archie’s shoulder. She let out a large breath as Archie rubbed her back. “Betts, how long have you been like this?”

“Since noon,” Betty’s voice was strangled as she looked at Archie. She had been alone like this for almost four hours? “I didn’t want to bother you, it’s probably nothing. I’m not due for another week.”

“Betty you’re in labor, you’re supposed to bother me! What if I hadn’t gotten home in time?” 

Archie quickly got up and grabbed the bag that Betty had packed a few weeks ago. He stripped out of his work shirt and pants and changed into a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. 

Betty watched him nervously as another contraction racked her body. She felt it. Not the contractions or the shortness of breath, but the anxiety. It bubbled up inside of her and she knew if she didn’t do anything soon she would have a full blown panic attack. Betty was  _ scared _ . More scared than she had ever been. Her body was screaming out in pain and her mind was telling her that this was the end for her. 

“I-I can’t do this Archie,” Betty’s breathing became more shallow as her body hunched over in pain. “I can’t be a mom. He doesn’t have a dad around and I don’t have an apartment and I don’t even have a name for him! I’m not ready, I can’t do this, I can’t, I can’t.”

Archie dropped the bag in his hand and kneeled in front of Betty, much like he had when she first moved in and freaked out about the same thing. He took her face in his hands, gently cupping her cheeks and wiping the tears off of them. 

“Betty, don’t worry about anything except getting your son here, okay? I’ll worry about everything else for you,” Betty nodded at Archie then stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, Archie let out a small chuckle. “Come on Betts, let's  get you to the hospital.”

+

“Name, medical card, and photo ID please. And I need you to fill out these forms.”

Archie turned to Betty, who was in the midst of a contraction, her eyes squeezed shut as she leaned against Archie. 

“Can’t she do that once she’s settled in? She’s in a lot of pain,” Archie tried to bargain with the nurse as Betty squeezed his hand. “Please.”

“Fine, I just need a patient name and names of everyone in the room today.”

“Elizabeth Cooper,” Betty’s voice was just loud enough for the nurse to hear. “And Archie Andrews. If you let  _ anyone _ else in I promise you’ll regret it.” 

Archie stared at Betty for a moment, almost ready to ask her if she really wanted him in there, but then she was screaming in pain again and he knew not to question anything. 

“Could you just get me some drugs please?”

+

“Alright Betty, looks like you’re ready to push!”

Archie watched as Betty’s face paled at the doctors words. They had been at the hospital now for almost four hours, Betty already being 6 cm when Archie brought her in.

“Hey Betts, look at me,” Archie pulled Betty’s hand into his and looked her in the eyes. He could tell she was scared, he was too. But he had to be strong for her because really what choice did he have? “You can do this, you’re so close to meeting your son. Just a little longer, then you can rest, okay?”

Betty nodded silently and let Archie lean down to kiss her forehead. The doctor smiled up at Betty, calming Archie just the slightest. At least someone here knows what they’re doing.

“Okay Betty when this contraction comes around you need to push.”

They went on for another 30 minutes like this; the doctor telling Betty what to do and Archie comforting her as she followed the instructions. Finally Betty leaned back on the bed and Archie heard a loud cry pierce the air around them. 

“It’s a healthy baby boy!”

Archie’s eyes were glued to the squirming red infant as soon as he was in Betty’s arms. His blonde hair was sticking straight up as Betty rocked him gently. Nothing else around Archie existed as he stared down at the woman he loved and her new son. He didn’t think he had seen a more perfect sight. 

“Dad, you want to cut the cord,” the doctor looked expectantly at Archie, beckoning him over to where she stood.   
“Oh, I-”

“Do it, Arch,” Betty nudged him towards the doctor. “No one else is going to.”

So Archie followed the doctor's instructions and then sat in the chair next to Betty’s bed. She was smiling down at the squirming baby in her arms, his tiny hands grasping her fingers. 

“He’s gorgeous Betts, he already looks just like you.”

“Archie, thank you,” Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t be here.  _ I  _ wouldn’t be here. You saved us.”

“Betts I would go to the ends of the earth for you, for both of you,” Archie grinned widely. “Do you have a name for him yet?”

“I think so. How does Hudson James sound?”

Archie watched as the little boy was swept away by a nurse to be weighed and measured.  _ Hudson.  _ The name he had picked out. He thinks that Betty knows this, but he won’t mention it. 

“I think it’s perfect. Hudson James Cooper.”

“I was actually thinking Hudson James Andrews,” Betty turned nervously to Archie as she said it. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

A nurse came back with Hudson and Betty told her it was Archie’s turn to see the infant. The nurse helped him position the baby correctly and then he was left staring at a perfect little face. Rosy red cheeks with dimples already, small tufts of blonde hair peeking out from underneath a blue cap. Archie was smitten and the words ‘love at first sight’ finally made sense to him.

“I think that sounds wonderful. Although, us Andrews boys are quite the ladies men so you better watch out.”

Betty laughed at Archie’s stupid joke, he smiled at her, and everything seemed  _ right.  _ More right than it ever could be. 

+

“Jughead, you are walking way too slow, keep up!”

Veronica Lodge strutted down the long halls of Riverdale General with purpose in her step, Jughead trailing behind with a large flower arrangement and a bouquet of blue balloons. Veronica only paused when she arrived at her destination, waiting for Jughead before opening the door before her. 

“Let me get a look at my beautiful godson.”

Archie turned towards Veronica, smiling at the bundle in his arms. Veronica could barely make out a set of puffy cheeks and some swirls of light blonde hair on the baby’s head. 

“Oh my god,” Veronica smiled as Archie handed her the little boy. “Betty, he’s beautiful!”

Betty sat in the hospital bed next to Archie and grinned widely at her friends. Although she had just given birth, Betty looked the best that Veronica had seen in months. She was more than grateful that Archie had been there to help Betty pick up all of her broken pieces. Veronica loved her best friend but sometimes it felt like there’s was lighyears between the two girls. There were things Veronica could never understand about Betty and that’s where Archie came in.

“You have a name picked out Betts,” Jughead asked as he peaked over Veronica’s shoulder at the little boy. His finger reached out to stroke the rosy red cheeks of their godson and Veronica was sure she had never seen a cuter sight.

“Meet Hudson James Andrews,” Betty said with a smirk. Veronica raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she smirked at the couple on the hospital bed. 

“Well, I can tell you one thing ,” Veronica smirked and handed Hudson over to Jughead, who stared at the baby in shock. “Hudson is going to have the best set of parents around.”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part!! I hope you guys have enjoyed this little series. I’m going to do some one shots of our favorite family so please send me some requests!!

The halls of Riverdale General were quieter than usual as Fred Andrews walked them. It was midday on a Tuesday and all he could hear was a steady thrum of machinery and his own footsteps. In the many times had been through the hospital, he had never seen it this quiet. 

“Dad, hey!”

Fred looked up and saw his son smiling down the hallway at him. Archie was stood in front of a large glass window, looking at something with a huge grin. As Fred got closer, he realized that Archie was staring at  _ someone  _ not something.

“Which one is he,” Fred asked as he sidled up to the window of the nursery. There were about a dozen babies, each sleeping with a content look on their faces.

“Right there, in the bright blue cap,” Archie pointed a few rows back to a tiny baby with dimpled cheeks. Fred raised his eyebrows as he saw the namecard on the bassinet.

“Andrews?” Archie turned to Fred at his questioning, his smile looking as if it would fall off of his face.

“Yeah. Hudson James Andrews,” Archie looked as if he were about to cry at the sight of the little baby. “I guess you’ve got a grandson now.”

“And I was starting to think this was just another Tuesday,” Fred turned back to look at Hudson, who was moving his mouth in his sleep now. “You sure you’re ready for this son? Being a dad, it’s a big job.”

“I’ve never been so sure about something in my whole life,” the confidence in Archie’s voice took on a tone that Fred hadn't heard since his son told him he was going to be a teacher. “Betty and Hudson, they’re it for me. I can’t imagine anything else.”

Fred grinned and brought his son in for a tight hug. He couldn’t say he was surprised by the way things had worked out, but he was pleased to hear it from Archie that things were going well. 

“What a touching moment, father and son bonding over something neither of them should be involved in.”

Both Andrews men froze at the sound of the deep voice behind them. Letting go of each other, Archie and Fred turned around to find Ben standing behind them, an wicked grin on his face. 

“Well tell me, which one of them is mine,” Ben peered into the nursery and scanned the rows. 

“None of them,” Archie seethed through gritted teeth. “I thought I told you never to come back here.”

“Well a little birdie told me that sweet Elizabeth finally bore my child, I figured I only deserved the chance to meet the kid.” 

Archie stepped in front of Ben to block his view into the nursery, his features stony and cold. This man had hurt his best friend, had almost hurt her son too. If Fred was in Archie’s shoes, Ben wouldn’t stand a chance. To be quite honest, Fred was glad he was with Archie so they didn’t have a blood bath on their hands.

“After all the shit you pulled with Betty you think you can waltz back in here and what? Take her son from her? I don’t think so,” Archie crossed his arms and stared Ben down.

“I don’t know if you know this, but it takes two to make a baby and last time I checked Betty wasn’t screaming your name,” Ben got into Archie’s face as he spoke again. “I’m entitled to see my son, he is mine after all.”

“Let me make this perfectly clear, since last time I didn’t get through to you. You lost any right to be here when you laid a finger on Betty. When you weren’t there for her when she needed you most, when you abandoned her to raise a child on her own, when you weren’t there when she gave birth, you lost every single right to Betty Cooper’s heart.

“You don’t get to see her or her baby. And just to remind you,” Archie lowered his voice as his hands balled into fists. “You better run far and fast Rogers because the only way you’re getting to  _ my  _ son is over my cold dead body. And I promise you I’ll make good on my threat from last time we saw each other.”

Ben was clearly trying to play off the fear he was feeling as he backed away from Archie, folding his arms over his chest and scoffing.

“Whatever, I don’t need those two wastes of space,” Ben huffed as he walked off. Archie let out a sigh of relief and turned back to look into the nursery, watching Hudson intently. 

“Well son, you’ve already got that Papa Bear fighting spirit in you, I think you’ll be just fine at this dad thing,” Fred slung an arm around Archie’s shoulder and squeezed. “Now let’s go see Betty, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to have one of Pop’s burgers right now.”

+

“Betty Cooper?”

Betty and Archie has just settled into their booth at Pop’s, Hudson sleeping in his baby carrier beside Archie, when a tall blonde woman stepped up to their booth. Neither Archie or Betty recognized her, but she seemed to know who Betty was. 

“That’s me. Who’s asking?”

“You’ve been served. Have a lovely day,” the woman dropped a thick envelope on the table between Archie and Betty and walked away. Betty frowned as she picked up the envelope and opened it. 

“What the hell am I getting- oh god,” Betty’s eyes went wide and she could feel the tears welling up in them already. “Oh no no no. Archie… he wants to take Hudson.”

“Wait what? What are you talking about?” Archie took the papers from Betty and scanned them, his face turning from confusion to anger. “That son of a bitch, I can’t believe he has the nerve to show up again!” 

“Archie, what are you talking about,” Betty’s voice was low as she looked up at Archie. “When did you see Ben?”

“Four months ago. He came by the hospital the day after Hudson was born. He found me and my dad and he tried to get to Hudson,” Archie dropped the papers and ran a hand through his hair. “I told him he had no right to be there and… I might’ve threatened to hurt him if he ever got near my son.”

“Oh Archie,” Betty cried as she reached for his hands. “You should’ve told me.”

“Betts, I’m so sorry this is all my fault,” as if hearing his parents worry, Hudson began to stir. Without a second thought, Archie pulled him out and cuddled the infant close to his chest. “It’s okay Hud, we’re gonna fix everything.”

+

“Archie, I’m going to be honest, you’re in real shit,” Mary Andrews looked up at her son as she bounced Hudson in her arms and read over the papers Betty had been given. She had taken the next flight out of Chicago when Archie had called her. “And Fred, honestly, how could let him do this?”

“Listen Mary, they’re not asking for a lecture here, they just want to protect their son,” Fred sighed as he stared down his ex wife. “What’s done is done, we just need to figure out how to keep that bastard away from Betty and Hudson.”

“Well legally, things are a little sticky,” Mary sighed as she sank in one of the dining room chairs. “Ben doesn’t have any rights as of now because he wasn't present at Hudson’s birth and therefore didn’t get to sign the birth certificate. Archie, since you  _ did _ sign the birth certificate you’re technically Hudson’s dad, but Ben is asking for a paternity test, which will prove Hudson is his and gives him grounds to take Betty to court for parental rights and shared custody, both of which he’s asking for.”

Betty froze instantly at Mary’s last words. She could tell Fred was saying something, but all she heard was white noise. Her eyes were fixed to Hudson sleeping in Mary’s arms. She couldn’t let her son see his father, she wouldn’t let him go. She couldn’t put Hudson through the childhood she had endured. 

“I was pregnant before Hudson,” Betty looked up at Mary. She could feel Fred and Archie’s eyes on her. “I ended up miscarrying and going to the ER because I… fell down the stairs. I was pretty banged up, but Veronica took me and everything was documented.”

A thick silence hung over the room as everyone processed what Betty had said. She had pushed the dark memory to the back of her mind, but this was no longer about saving face or hiding things so she wouldn’t be treated differently. Betty was willing to put  _ everything _ on the line for her son. 

“Well, that certainly changes things. Archie,” Mary turned to her son and smiled softly. “If you can prove the stability of your relationship with Betty and Hudson, you may have a fighting chance.

“In the meantime, I’m going to contact the DA because they want to take us to court next week. I think everything might go your way.”

+

_ “Elizabeth Cooper, go upstairs right now!” _

_ Betty looked from her mothers crying face to her father’s angry one. She knew what would happen as soon as she left the room.  _

_ “No, I’m not leaving mommy down here with you,” Betty crossed her arms and stayed in her seat at the dining room table.  _

_ “Betty, sweetie, it’s okay,” Alice sent a small smile towards her daughter as she wiped tears off of her cheeks. “Go upstairs and mommy will be there soon.” _

_ Betty shook her head and turned to her father, mustering up the most angry face a five year old could make. Polly usually complied with whatever their dad asked, but she was at a sleepover and Betty didn’t want her mommy to cry again.  _

_ “Elizabeth. Now.” _

_ “No.” _

_ Everything else happened so fast, sometimes Betty struggled to remember what happened. Hal lunged for her, Alice moving to try and restrain Hal as Betty dove under the table. When Hal finally pulled her out from her hiding spot, he slapped Betty across the face, causing her to scream out.  _

_ “Don’t you ever disrespect me again.” _

_ The image in her mind morphed and now instead of a young Betty Cooper, there was a blonde boy with wild curls. He was crying, hiding under the table and pressing a hand to his now bright red cheek.  _

_ “Come on out Hudson, I promise daddy will be nice now.” _

_ The voice made Betty sick to her stomach as she tried to scream out when Ben moved towards Hudson. Her feet were stuck to the ground and she couldn’t help her son.  _

_ “Don’t touch him! Get away! Stop! Stop! Stop!” _

“Stop! Betty, stop! It’s okay,” Betty’s eyes flew open at the sound of Archie’s voice. “Betts it was just a dream, you’re okay.”

“Where’s Hudson,” Betty’s voice was panicked as she sat up and looked around the room. “Archie, where is he?”

“Babe, he’s down the hall in his room,” Archie grabbed the baby monitor next to him to show Betty the video feed from the nursery. “See? He’s sleeping. He’s fine.”

Betty looked at the monitor for a few seconds before bursting into tears. Archie pulled her into his embrace and held her as she cried. 

“Archie, you can’t let him take Hudson,” Betty’s cries broke Archie’s heart as they sat in the lowlight of their room. “Please don’t let him get near our baby.”

“I’m doing everything I can to make sure that’s not going to happen, Betty. Hudson is staying here with us, I promise.”

“What if it’s not enough,” Betty sobbed. “What if they give him shared custody? What if he treats Hudson like he treated me?”

“I’m gonna go in there and prove that I’m a better fit for this than him,” Archie kissed Betty’s forehead. “We’re just gonna have to prove that our home is the best place for Hudson.”

Betty sat and churned over the words Archie had just said. Archie had saved her and Hudson, had helped them more than he probably even knew. She needed to guarantee that she could keep their family together and she had just the plan to keep it that way. 

“I have an idea,” Betty swiped at her eyes and looked up at Archie. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

+

Veronica and Jughead had closed down Pop’s for the day when Archie and Betty had told them to meet up at their townhouse as soon as possible. Already knowing about their legal situation, the duo figured that whatever they were being summoned for was probably important. 

Archie answered the door and grinned wildly at his friends. He was dressed in a dark blue button up and dress pants, his hair slicked straight back and Hudson in his hip. The infant smiled at his aunt and uncle, laughing when Jughead pulled him into his arms and then tickled him. Veronica raised an eyebrow at Archie, but he just steered her towards his and Betty’s bedroom. 

“Betty needs you, she’s in there,” Archie knocked on the door and walked away from Veronica. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Betty opened the door a second later and Veronica screeched at her best friend, half excitement half questioning. 

“Betty Cooper, what are you wearing?!”

Betty almost laughed at Veronica’s expression as she looked down at her dress. The flowing white dress stopped above her ankles, a lace overlay hanging over the skirt and continuing up to her bust where the fabric fanned out into a sweetheart neckline. 

“It was my grandmother's, she left it for me,” Betty smiled and reached into her closet, pulling out one of Veronica’s dresses from home. She would have to talk to Smithers when she got home. “I brought one of yours too. Archie and I… we decided that it would work in our favor if we made things official.”

“So you’re what? Eloping?” Veronica sat on the edge of Betty’s bed and stared at her. “Of course I’ll support you in whatever you do B, I just want to make sure that you’re sure about this.”

“More than anything V,” Betty nodded as she sat next to Veronica. “I love Archie and I’ve been scared to admit it, but Hudson and I need him. And for me to be able to guarantee that we can stay together, that Hudson gets the childhood he deserves, this is the best course of action. I decided a long while ago that Archie is it for me.”

“Well then, I guess we have a wedding to get to,” Veronica smiled and hugged Betty. “Next time, please tell me ahead of time so I don’t smell like whiskey and french fry oil.”

“Veronica, at this point, if there’s a next time, it’ll be at Pop’s.”

+

The core four of Riverdale stood in one of the courtrooms of the beloved towns  city hall, joined by a squirming infant, an elderly judge, one and a half sets of parents, and an older sister. 

When Archie Andrews has proposed to Betty Cooper in second grade, he never believed that he would be standing next to her someday getting ready to make her his wife. 

Betty Cooper couldn't believe the luck she had, finding her soulmate in the man before her. The man who had saved her from middle school bullies and abusive relationships was now about to be her husband. There was no where else she wanted to be. 

“I, Elizabeth, take you, Archie, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to honor, to hold and to keep. From each sun to each moon, from tomorrow to tomorrow. From now to forever, till death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed.” 

“I, Archie, take you, Elizabeth, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to honor, to hold and to keep. From each sun to each moon, from tomorrow to tomorrow. From now to forever, till death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Archie slipped a simple diamond band on Betty’s finger as she did the same with a thick black band for him. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the judge laughed as the red headed man surged forward and kissed the blonde in front of him. “Well since you’ve already kissed the bride, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Archie and Elizabeth Andrews.”

+

Four days after the joyful events of the courtroom, the same group of people came back to the same place for a much more serious matter. 

“In the case of Rogers vs. Cooper and Andrews, the paternity results have found that the plaintiff, Benjamin Rogers, is in fact the biological father of the child in question, Hudson Andrews,” the judge paused and looked up from her notes. “However, due to evidence brought forward by both the Riverdale Police Department and Riverdale General Hospital, I find it in the best interest of the child to remain with his mother, Elizabeth, and his step father, Archie. Mr. Andrews, you will retain all paternal and legal rights to Hudson Andrews. And you, Mr. Rogers, will have all parental rights terminated, effective immediately. 

“I’ve also decided to honor Ms. Cooper, now Mrs. Andrews request, for a restraining order for all three members of the defendant's family against Mr. Rogers,” the judge brought her gavel down with a fell swoop and stood. “Case dismissed, thank you all for coming.”

Betty and Archie turned to each other and embraced tightly, before they both took turns hugging Mary, who was wiping tears from her eyes now. 

Before she could blink, Hudson was in Betty’s arms and she couldn’t help staring at her son. Everything she had done, everything she worked for had paid off. She didn’t have to worry about where Hudson would go or if his childhood would be like hers, he was safe with her and Archie. 

“Hey,” Archie had snuck up behind Betty and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her and Hudson into his chest. “I love you more than you’ll ever know. Both of you, from now to forever.” 

“From now to forever,” Betty echoed her husband’s words and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS Anyone who knows where Archie and Betty’s vows are from will receive bonus points


End file.
